Ice, Metal, and a Whole Lot of Arguing
by IrishSpartan
Summary: Two friends are plucked from their homes to work for SHEILD, but arguing and mild explosions occur when they arrive at the Helicarrier and clash with the two teenagers that are already there. Can they work together to save the world from Loki? OcXOc


Avengers Fanfic Chapter one

**AN: hey guys I'm sorry that I deleted my last two fics, but let's be honest: they were terrible. Anyway, here's hoping this one is better!**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OCs**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned as the obnoxious blaring of my alarm clock rang throughout the room, pounding in my head. I didn't feel like getting up, but the damn thing wouldn't shut up. I aimed my hand at the clock and shot a jet of ice at it. Just like always, it froze and stopped blaring. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. I was wide awake. I checked the time, wondering why the fuck my alarm was going off at 6:30 on a Saturday, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _The interview! _I thought. I had a super important job interview today, ad if I got this internship, it could make my whole career. If not, I would go back to working at McDonalds and exercising all my self-control so that I wouldn't freeze the rude-ass customers that made my co-workers cry in the supply closet. I had to ace this interview.

I dragged myself out of bed and up the stairs to the delicious coconut pancakes my mom had made for me. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so proud of you and if your father will still alive, he'd be proud of you too," she said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Mom why are you acting like you'll never see me again? It's just an interview. I'll be home in a couple hours."

"Of course sweetie, of course. Now, go get dressed, the car will be here in 15 minutes."

"I wasn't aware they were picking me up, but ok." I walked down the stairs and put on the slacks and blouse I had laid out last night. After I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my resume and phone and ran back up the stairs where the car was waiting out front. It was a big, black SUV with an eagle insignia on the door.

"Well sweetie, I love you. Remember, be polite, and don't freeze anything."

"Yeah mom I got it. I love you too." I got in the backseat of the car where there was a balding man who looked pretty short.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson. You are Lila Jackson, correct?"

"Yeah," I said, eyeing him warily.

"Excellent. We have one more stop and then we will head to our final destination."

"Where's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's classified."

I groaned and sank back into the seat. I looked out the window until we stopped again about a minute later. "Catelyn MacDonald?" Agent Coulson asked. I shot up. Sure enough, there was my best friend sitting next to me.

"Hey slut," I greeted her.

"Skank," she greeted back. Then we made the mistake of making eye contact and collapsed into giggles.

"Friends I take it?" Coulson said with a raised eyebrow.

"Best friends," I said.

"Sorry Agent Coulson," Catelyn said, looking at the floor.

"It's quite all right," he said.

Catelyn turned to me. "I need to buy a new alarm clock again," she sighed.

"Plants again?" Like me, Catelyn had unique abilities, but hers was plants rather than ice.

She nodded.

"I froze the circuits again on mine."

"Powers and alarm clocks do not mix," she said.

I nodded my agreement.

After another 15-20 minutes of driving, Coulson announced that we had reached our destination. Looking out the window, I saw that we were at a dock and there was a huge-ass ship waiting for us with planes on its deck. "Odd place to have a job interview," Catelyn murmured.

"Oh you think this is a job interview?" Coulson sounded surprised. "No no we have brought you here as part of the Avengers Initiative. We know about your powers and have brought in others like you. Consider it the Jr. Avengers. We are Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.E.I.L.D if you will. You'll get to meet all of the Avengers. Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America."

"Wait what?" I said. This couldn't be right. I was signing up for an internship with Stark Industries! Not signing on for some crazy superhero shit. But on the ship we got and we were taken to the control room where we were introduced to one Director Nicholas Fury.

Catelyn leaned over. "Pirate wannabe much?" she asked, referring to his black coat and eye-patch.

"Arr motherfuckers," I whispered back. We started laughing so hard I fell over into something big and hard. No wait that sounded really wrong. Whatever. Anyway, my instincts kicked in immediately and I whirled around and froze them. Catelyn, sensing something was happening, kicked into gear right behind me and shot some wicked looking vines at the person I froze. When we finally grasped what was going on, we had a suit of what looked like a titanium alloy, a gun, a bow, a hammer, and two other hands, all aimed at us. "_What the fuck is going on!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. The weapons were lowered when Coulson explained who we were and what we were doing there.

"Oh," said the one in the suit. Then he turned to me and I could see that it was actually Tony Stark.

"_You!" _I yelled at him_ "I was here for an internship at your company and now I'm on a ship with a bunch of weapons pointed at my face!"_

"Calm down Lila," Catelyn said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled. "We had to figure out a way you get you both down here."

"I don't want to hear it," I spat.

"Um, sorry," came a voice. "I spent 70 years incased in ice and I would quite like to not go through that again."

I turned and there was Cap, encased in ice and vines. "Sorry." We snapped our fingers and the ice and vines fell away.

I turned back to Tony. "I'm sorry I exploded. It's just, my whole life has just been uprooted, my clothes are uncomfortable, and I really want a fucking poptart."

Thor heard the word poptart and said in his deep voice, "poptarts? As in the delicious pastry with fruity filling?"

"Yeah those, but if you've only had the fruit ones you're missing out."

"To the kitchens!" Thor declared, and took off running down the hall.

I skated down the hall after him, the ice dissipating the minute I stepped off it.

**. . .**

I could see Lila and Thor disappear around the corner screaming "POPTARTS!" at the tops of their lungs, and I couldn't help but laugh. I liked her, even though she froze Steve and tried to beat the shit out of me. "Tony," I heard Fury's voice behind me. "I need you to show Lila where her room is. Alex too please."

I nodded. "Come on Metal Head," I said to the tall, sandy-haired kid next to me. "Let's go find Icicle and we'll get you to your rooms.

We got to the kitchens and there on the floor was Icicle and Thor stuffing their faces with poptarts. Icicle had even managed to get crumbs in her silver hair and the blue ends had filling on them. "Yo Icicle," I said. "You got some stuff in your hair."

"Fanks," she said around a mouthful of toaster pastry. She reached up, froze her hair, removed the ice, evaporated it, and sure enough, all the crumbs and filling were gone.

"Impressive," I told her.

She swallowed. "Who the hell is that?" she asked, pointing at Alex.

"My name is Alex," he snapped. "I was part of the social upper class until I got—

He stopped talking and upon further inspection, his lips had frozen apart. I busted out laughing.

"You sound like a prick. Stop talking," she told him. He rolled his eyes. These two were gonna be a handful, I could tell.

"So, rooms," she said, standing up.

"Yeah, this way," I said. I dropped off Lila at her room first. It was completely white, no color at all. "I'll get you some posters, don't worry," I said.

"Clothes?"

"Closet."

Alex's room was right next door, their rooms connected by a vent. His room was steel grey, but other than that, it looked exactly like Lila's. Alex started gesturing furiously towards his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will unfreeze soon."

"Don't bet on it!" Lila yelled through the vent. "It's permafrost."

"Lila, as funny as that is, Fury isn't gonna be too pleased with this."

"Ugh fine." There was a snap and Alex's lips unfroze.

"Stupid bitch," he grumbled. "OW!" he screamed. His hands went to his crotch. I could only assume that Lila had frozen his junk.

"That isn't permafrost," she hollered. "That should defrost in a half-hour or so."

I made sure I was in the lab before I collapsed on a table and started howling with laughter.


End file.
